Ramon Cortez
) Eduardo Cortez (son) † |partners = Cindy Hamilton (girlfriend) † |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #48: The King's Shadow (s3) }} Ramon Cortez was a suspect in the murder investigation of his girlfriend, project coordinator Cindy Hamilton, in Day of the Dead (Case #49 of World Edition). Prior to that, he appeared as a quasi-suspect in The King's Shadow (Case #48 of World Edition). Profile Ramon is Ingrid's 44-year-old ex-husband and a supply manager to the construction of the Mexican border wall. He has short black hair, a gold chain and dark shades. He dons a black suit jacket over a blue and white striped dress shirt. In his second appearance, he had a concrete stain on his suit. It is known that Ramon rides a motorcycle. Events of Criminal Case The King's Shadow After Michelle's killer (El Rey) was arrested, Ramon called his ex-wife, Ingrid, only to have her hang up on him. Later, Jack and the player called him with the intention of telling him to stay away from Ingrid. However, Ramon told them that the US government had decided to build a wall between themselves and Mexico. He said that the plans were sketchy even though the US government was behind the project. He then asked the team to go to Mexico to solve the dispute. Day of the Dead Ramon became a suspect after the player and Jack found his ID badge for the construction site the victim was working at. He was glad to see them, having been already told about Cindy's murder prior, which made him even more distressed. When he asked if Ingrid was with them, Jack confirmed it and that she did not want to see him, which did not surprise Ramon. He said it was mostly in-part due to him drinking and sleeping, which prompted Ingrid to divorce him; although he wanted to show her he was a changed man. Ramon was interrogated again regarding a recording of him making out with the victim in the storage facility under the construction site. He did not bother to deny it, saying they first rode around then made "passionate love". Jack seemed suspicious, and when he asked if he killed her to make sure she did not try to do anything to him first, Ramon said he would never do anything violent to a woman. Ramon was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Madena Cuervo for Cindy's murder. However, Ingrid and the player decided to speak with him after the player and Marina discovered Ingrid's past. Ingrid was mad at him mostly because she thought he did not care about their dead child, but Ramon said he does it every year and has been doing it, hoping one day they would do it together. Although she wished things could have been different, and though it was too late for their relationship, they decided they should honor their past and not let it destroy their future. Trivia *Ramon is one of the characters to physically appear in two diffrent regions. *Ramon strongly resembles Ian Malcolm (portrayed by Jeff Goldblum) from Jurassic Park. Case appearances *The King's Shadow (Case #48 of World Edition) *Day of the Dead (Case #49 of World Edition) Gallery RCortezWorldEdition.png|Ramon, as he appeared in The King's Shadow (Case #48 of World Edition). RCortezWorldEditionC164.png|Ramon, as he appeared in Day of the Dead (Case #49 of World Edition). Ingrid - Case 164-17.png|Ingrid Bjorn, Ramon's ex-wife. ECortezWorldEditionMi.png|Artwork of Eduardo Cortez, the deceased son of Ramon and Ingrid Bjorn. CindyHWorldEditionV.png|Cindy Hamilton, Ramon's late girlfriend. OG_SUS_349_604.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects